


The Proposal

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sebastian Smythe & Santana Lopez friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian asks Sam, Tina and Santana for help when he wants to propose to Blaine.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't write a proposal fic, but here I am. This is probably really cheesy but I love cheesy things.

Sebastian looks nervously at the others in his living room. Sam is busy looking through is game collection, commenting about his terrible taste. Santana is busy texting Brittany and Tina is glaring at him from the corner of the room.

 

"Speak up, Smythe. Why did you bring us all here?" Santana asks and puts her phone away. Sam looks up and nods, "Yeah, the last time I saw you this nervous was when you and Blaine told us you were dating."

 

"I, uh..." Sebastian starts and winces, since when is he so awkward? "I need your help?"

 

"With what?" Tina asks him, still looking at him like he killed her puppy.

 

"Well, we all know Blaine is hopelessly romantic and I want this to be special for him. I mean, I need it to be perfect and even more special and romantic than he did for Kurt." Sebastian starts rambling, Sam and Santana share a look.

 

"Are you going to propose to him?" Sam asks curiously and grins at him.

 

Sebastian nods and grabs the small box from his back pocket. "I need your help because we all know I'm not romantic, and I want it to be special."

 

Sam laughs and pats his back, "Of course I'll help you, dude. Blaine is my best friend."

 

Santana smirks at him, "Yes, Auntie Snixx will help you with your plan."

 

Tina stands up, and for a second Sebastian fears that she'll yell at him. But she lets out a soft smile, "Good luck with thinking about something bigger than what Blaine did for Kurt." He frowns at that, he's insecure about that.

 

Blaine made a grand gesture when he proposed to Kurt, he made peace with the Warblers and all the other choirs in Ohio. He sang his heart out and if Sebastian was in Kurt's shoes, he would've melted and screamed yes. Which Kurt kinda did, but less energetic. And only a few months later Sebastian heard they broke up.

 

Blaine and Sebastian started to be friends again when Blaine ran into him in New York, they had coffee and just talked about everything that was going on. Blaine was thinking about going back to Ohio, but Sebastian offered that Blaine could stay at his apartment in New York. Of course it didn't take long before Blaine found out that Sebastian had feelings for him.

 

It's now years later, and here he is. Asking his sort-of-best friend and Blaine's best friends for advice.

 

"You should probably use a song, we know how much Blaine love songs." Sam suggests but Santana shakes his head, "Wouldn't that remind him of Kurt?"

 

"Fireworks?" Sam tries again, making Tina laugh. "That's too much."

 

"Maybe do a song with only the Warblers." Tina suggests, "I don't think it would remind him of Kurt, he'll be too busy making heart eyes at Sebastian."

 

Sebastian nods and writes it down on his notepad. "Not only with the Warblers, I want to be there too." Santana says, "I don't want to miss it." Sam nods, "Same for me, I can't wait for Blaine's reaction."

 

"We should probably film it, for those who can't be there." Tina says and Sam nods in agreement.

 

"Guys." Sebastian tries to get their attention, but the three keep thinking out loud.

 

"I can call Rachel, make sure Kurt will stay away." Sam tells them, "Do we tell the other old New Direction members? I'm sure Marley or Mike would be happy to help us."

 

"Guys!"

 

"What, Sebastian? We're trying to plan a proposal here." Santana snaps and looks up.

 

"Can't I just do something small? Like, just me and Blaine, maybe write him a song or just ask it after dinner?"

 

They stay silent, "You could do it, but we want to be there too." Tina says sadly. "I can still remember Blaine's face after Kurt broke off their engagement, I want to see him happy and I know that once you ask that question, his face will light up with joy."

 

Sebastian smiles at the thought of his boyfriend's face when he proposes. "He'll still be happy when he'll tell you about what happened."

 

"Wait, if you're going to do that, why are we here?" Santana asks him.

 

"I don't know. What do I tell him? I don't want to be cheesy." He sits down on the couch and frowns.

 

"Just speak from your heart, and we all know Blaine wouldn't mind something cheesy." Sam says and sits next to him. "Look, you could write a speech or just improvise something. As long as you mean it, Blaine will love it."

 

Santana smiles, "Damn, Evans, why don't you have a girlfriend?" She laughs when Sam throws a pillow at her and sighs. "He's right though, I’m sure he wouldn't hear half of it because he's so shocked and happy that you're proposing."

 

"Does this mean I don't have to call the Warblers anymore?" Tina asks suddenly and Sebastian shakes his head. "No. I'm just going to ask him, maybe prepare a romantic dinner first, or we'll go out for dinner. I only have to decide when."

 

"Aren't you going to Paris next week? Maybe do it there, I've heard Blaine talk about how romantic Paris is." Tina suggests. Sebastian smiles at her, “Yes. That's a great idea."

 

"You'll have to keep us updated, text one of us to tell us that you're about to propose." Sam says and Sebastian nods, "I will. I think I'll be so nervous, I'll have to tell someone."

 

"As long as Blaine won't notice that you're nervous." Santana points out. Sebastian rolls his eyes, "I'm an actor, I'll be fine."

 

That's what he thought.

 

His leg is shaking and Blaine is giving him weird glances, "What's wrong? You've been acting weird the past few days."

 

Sebastian shakes his head, "Nothing. Just a little nervous about playing in that new movie I told you about." Sebastian can see on Blaine's face that he knows he's lying. Blaine sighs and excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

 

To: Sam, Snixx, Tina

He knows something's up.

 

It doesn't take long for them to answer.

 

Sam: I know, he texted me that he thinks that you're going to break up with him.

 

Tina: Poor Blaine, has no idea what's going to happen

 

Snixx: He texted me too, asking what was up with you.

 

To: Sam, Snixx, Tina

What did you answer?

 

Snixx: That I didn't know what

 

Sam: That you're probably just not feeling well, he's still worried

 

Sebastian looks up and sees that Blaine is walking back towards their table, Sebastian quickly sends a goodbye text to the group chat and focuses on his soon-to-be fiancé.

 

"Wanna get out of here?" Sebastian asks him and Blaine nods, looking insecure. Sebastian's heart starts beating faster, just a few minutes and he'll get down on his knee.

 

He pays for their food and walks with Blaine out of the restaurant, he grabs his hand and leads him to the place he had in mind. "Where are we going?" Blaine asks confused. Sebastian just grins at him and tightens his grip on his hand.

 

When they're at the canal, Blaine's eyes widen. "Wow, this is beautiful." He smiles and looks around. Sebastian catches himself staring at his boyfriend, the smile on his face calms his nerves.

 

Should he do it now?

 

He's never been so nervous.

 

"Blaine." He starts, making him look at Sebastian. "I..."

 

Damn it, he should've practiced.

 

"Yeah?" Blaine looks a little confused.

 

"I'm in love with you, but you already know that. Uh, this is going to be really awkward and cheesy, and I have no idea what to say but I'm going to try. I remember when I first saw you, I immediately knew that you were special. I started to develop feelings for you, which scared me because I never felt like that before. Even after every mistake I made, I kept falling more in love with you. With your voice, your eyes... With you."

 

Blaine's smiles at him, probably knowing where this is going. Sebastian grabs Blaine's other hand and focuses on the feeling of them holding hands.

 

"When we started dating, I was afraid I would screw up, just like I did with everything. But you supported me with everything and guided me to the right path after I made a mistake. You helped me accept myself after everything I did wrong and you loved me for who I am. You make me so happy, every day. And I want to make you happy too, for the rest of our lives. So, Blaine Devon Anderson..."

 

He gets down on one knee and he hears a Blaine gasp. He opens the small box, showing Blaine the ring.

 

"Will you marry me?" He asks and looks up, Blaine is nodding, "Yes, of course I will."

 

He puts the ring on Blaine's finger and barely has time to breathe before Blaine pulls him in a kiss. Blaine's hands cup his face, the metal of the ring is cold against his cheek. He feels all the nerves leave his body and kisses his fiancé back with all his emotions.


End file.
